Disparaître
by BlueSuedeRose
Summary: La seconde formation de l'Ordre du Phénix compte déjà ses pertes. Sirius Black, Amelia Bones... les Mangemorts sont responsables, comme auparavant, des crimes les plus durs à supporter pour la petite communauté de sorciers résistant à Voldemort. Ce one-shot présente la dernière nuit d'une de ces sorcières talentueuses.


La bouffée de chaleur que produisit le four quand elle le referma lui arriva droit au visage. Elle aimait cette sensation par dessus tout, la chaleur agréable, réconfortante, alors que dehors le vent soufflait sans discontinuer et que l'humidité semblait s'infiltrer absolument partout, laissant quiconque avait le courage de mettre le nez dehors transi jusqu'aux os.

Il faisait déjà nuit noir, et ce n'était pas les faibles lampes de son petit appartement qui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. De toute façon, elle était fatiguée. Elle avait passée toute la journée en filature pour le compte de l'Ordre. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, tous ses membres engourdis.

\- Une tisane et au lit ! dit-elle alors que son chat bondissait sur la table en miaulant.

Elle était seule, personne ne lui répondrait, et elle le savait pertinemment. Des fois, elle avait juste besoin de commenter ce genre de choses à haute voix, juste pour combler un peu ce silence déprimant. Mais même parler ne pouvait chasser ses pensées, rendues en ce moment particulièrement sombres par le contexte dans lequel tous devaient vivre.

\- Il est revenu, murmura-t-elle en caressant son chat. Il est revenu.

Le dire ne rendait pas la chose moins irréelle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, ou plutôt elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Quand l'Ordre s'était reformé, et qu'elle avait appris pourquoi, elle fut une des premières à rejoindre la résistance, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela soit aussi catastrophique que la dernière fois.

Il est revenu.

Et à la dernière guerre, elle avait perdu tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tous. Il ne lui restait plus personne, sauf l'Ordre. C'était comme une seconde famille. Une famille qui elle aussi avait compté ses morts. Une famille amputée, mais toujours solidaire, toujours déterminée. Et puis, cette fois-ci, pensa-t-elle en se raisonnant, il y avait le garçon, celui qu'on appelait _l'Elu_. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce surnom, mais force était de constater qu'il semblait insuffler de l'espoir chez ses partisans - et l'espoir, on n'allait pas cracher dessus, d'autant plus que ses partisans se trouvaient justement en nombre réduit. Elle l'avait rencontré, d'ailleurs, et en tant que membre émérite, elle avait fait partie de l'escorte qui avait dû le ramener au 12, square Grimmaurd, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le jeune Harry lui avait semblé très correct, courageux pour son jeune âge, mais le voir avait été dur malgré tout, parce qu'il lui rappelait immanquablement ses parents, qu'elle avait côtoyé. Eux aussi avaient été dans la première formation de la société secrète.

Elle avait même été assez proche de sa mère, un temps, et même si elle était un peu plus jeune que cette belle sorcière, jamais Lily ne l'avait regardée de haut. Elle lui avait même offert ces magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en opales, pour son anniversaire ; réjouissances qui étaient tombées un jour où encore une fois, personne n'avait le coeur à faire la fête. Benji Fenwick, pour qui elle avait toujours eu un petit faible, avait été retrouvé en morceaux. Littéralement. Si elle avait été malade de ne pas savoir où il était tout le temps qu'avait duré sa disparition, l'incertitude avait été bien douce, comparé à ce qu'elle avait éprouvé quand la vérité se trouva révélée.

Elle caressa les boucles qu'elle portait aujourd'hui encore, en remarquant une énième fois, avec une mélancolie infiniment triste, que de leur petit groupe d'amies rapprochées par leur combat commun, elle était la seule survivante. Dorcas avait été tuée par Voldemort en personne, tout comme Lily, et Marlene… Marlene, elle ne voulait même pas se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, elle refoulait autant qu'elle le pouvait cet horrible souvenir, tant cela avait été atroce. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait donc s'empêcher d'avoir peur, au fond, et de se demander si _l'Elu_ leur permettrait de faire la différence malgré tout. Ils étaient plus nombreux, ils s'étaient organisés plus vite et mieux que la dernière fois, et oui, ils avaient le garçon. Elle-même, elle était plus aguerrie, plus expérimentée, adulte, alors qu'à la dernière guerre, elle n'était qu'une toute jeune Serdaigle qui venait juste d'avoir ses Aspics, et qui n'osait pas même regarder l'apothicaire dans les yeux.

\- Il est revenu, répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

Elle frissonna, mais se leva d'un air résolu et fini sa tasse pourtant brûlante d'un trait. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se glissa sous ses draps en pensant encore à cet endroit où semblait se diriger ce Mangemort, Avery, qu'elle avait suivi cet après-midi et…

 _Toc toc toc_ !

Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa baguette, posée non loin d'elle, sur sa table de chevet. Elle se redressa sur son lit, mais n'amorça aucun autre mouvement, paralysée par l'appréhension.

 _Toc toc toc_ !

Allons, allons, pensa-t-elle. Des Mangemorts ne prendraient pas la peine d'être d'une telle courtoisie. Restant néanmoins dans le noir, elle se faufila sans bruit hors de sa couette, tremblante de froid, mais stoïque et décidée. Non, elle n'était plus une jeune fille, elle affrontait la peur, désormais. Elle en avait trop vu pour craindre quoi que ce soit, qui que ce soit.  
Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, jusqu'à un certain angle, car elle savait qu'au-delà elle risquait de grincer. Tenant fermement sa baguette, elle traversa le salon minuscule qui faisait aussi office de cuisine, s'approcha de l'entrée et sans ouvrir, demanda d'une voix haute et ferme :

\- Qui est là ?

Des ricanements.

\- Des amis de longue date, chère Emmeline.

Elle eut à peine le temps de contenir un haut-le-coeur que la porte s'entrouvrit, et, réagissant au quart de tour, elle envoya d'un sortilège la lourde commode dans le coin de la salle venir se propulser en défense contre le porte.

\- Alors quoi, tu veux pas nous laisser rentrer te dire coucou ? On a pourtant été polis.

\- Va te faire foutre, Avery, cria-t-elle à travers l'interstice. Vous feriez mieux de dégager, parce que si vous osez mettre un seul pied chez moi, je vous jure que je vous tue ! Un par un !

\- Tu ne sais pas combien on est.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle ne voulait rien faire transparaître, mais c'était vrai, elle ne savait pas à qui elle devait faire face, et elle, elle était…

\- Seule ! C'est ce que tu te dis, hein ? Toi, t'es seule, ma petite Emmeline. Tu te demandes si tu vas faire le poids ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira doucement, pour s'inciter au calme. _Collaporta_ , chuchota-t-elle en direction de la porte, qui se scella dans un étrange bruit de succion. Réfléchis, se dit-elle, réfléchis.  
Il fallait qu'elle demande du secours. Prévenir les membres. Elle commençait à former un patronus pour envoyer un message à Hestia Jones et Remus Lupin, qui étaient géographiquement les plus proches et, si elle se souvenait bien, disponibles ce soir, quand une voix stridente, insupportable, la fit sursauter.

\- Tu crois que c'est ta malheureuse porte qui va te protéger, minable ? _Incendio_ !

Bellatrix Lestrange ! La haine s'empara de la sorcière, qui savait avec exactitude tous les forfaits qu'avait commis cette femme méprisable. La haine, et la colère aussi, alors que le visage de Sirius lui revenait en mémoire, aussi distinct que si elle l'avait vu la semaine passée. Les flammes ravageaient le bois de la porte, et bientôt ils seraient rentrés, peu importe leur nombre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait aucune autre issue que la fenêtre de sa chambre, derrière elle. Mais elle ne bougea pas, n'accourra pas pour s'y enfermer et en sortir. Elle ne voulait pas fuir, elle les affronterait.

\- Et bien, rentrez donc ! les brava-t-elle, furieuse.

Quelqu'un lança un _Aguamenti_ , et, tour à tour, les ombres pénétrèrent dans l'appartement sombre d'Emmeline Vance, par le trou béant qu'avait formé le feu magique. Cinq, six, sept… Elle ne pouvait les compter, et peu à peu, une sueur froide la prenait, gouttait lentement dans son dos, dans sa nuque, engourdissait son esprit, alors qu'elle était déjà bien assez fatiguée comme cela par sa longue journée de travail, qui avait comporté aussi son lot de stress.

\- Un peu de thé, peut-être ? _Sectumsempra_ !

Le sort rata sa cible de peu, mais eut le mérite de surprendre les Mangemorts qui s'attendaient à ouvrir les hostilités eux-mêmes.

\- Ce n'est pas très loyal, ça, cracha Bellatrix avec rage.

Qui a dit que je devais bien me comporter avec vous ? _SECTUMSEMPRA_ ! réitéra-t-elle en plongeant sous la table pour éviter un jet violet à sa droite.

Cette fois-ci, Avery lui-même fut touché, et hurla comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Deux se précipitèrent pour l'attraper sous la table mais elle les envoya de la même manière que la commode voler à travers la pièce, renversant Goyle au passage, avant de venir s'écraser contre l'évier dans un grognement. Elle pouvait les reconnaitre car leur capuche s'était renversée, et elle avait déjà eu affaire à eux. En fait, elle avait déjà eu affaire à _chacun_ d'eux. Voldemort semblait avoir envoyé ses sous-fifres les plus proches. C'est-à-dire les plus larbins, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Sale petite… _Endoloris_ ! fit Bellatrix.

C'était son sort préféré, et il faillit atteindre Emmeline qui s'écarta de justesse de sa trajectoire en donnant un coup de pied bien placé à Yaxley, attrapant sa baguette dans le même temps. Des jets de lumières étaient projetés de toutes parts, et elle même jetait les siens un peu au hasard, des deux mains, la droite avec une agilité et une précision remarquable, la gauche lui obéissant nettement moins bien puisque la baguette n'était pas la sienne. La pièce était toute éclairée par ces lueurs vives, brèves, inquiétantes, et principalement, vertes. Trop, ils étaient trop nombreux…

 _\- Petrificus Totalus_ ! Travers, espèce d'ordure, ça c'était pour Marlene McKin… aah !

La douleur, intolérable, lui traversa l'échine de manière fulgurante, et fit hurler la sorcière comme si elle aurait préféré mourir que de supporter une seconde de plus cette souffrance qu'on lui imposait, avec laquelle on la torturait, qui semblait pouvoir la rendre folle…

\- Stu… _Stup_ _é_ _fix_ ! parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle avait visé tant bien que mal Bellatrix, mais c'est Avery, qui s'était relevé, que la boule de lumière rouge frappa de plein fouet. Immobile, il tomba à la renverse sur la Mangemort, qui en perdit sa baguette. Le sortilège impardonnable était rompu, et Bellatrix cria de surprise et de rage alors qu'Emmeline tentait de se remettre de cette épreuve…

 _\- Sectumsempra_ !

A son tour elle poussa un cri de douleur, sentant un liquide chaud lui couler contre la joue, et contre son bras gauche qui la lancinait tout d'un coup ; elle baissa les yeux, et y vit avec horreur des entailles profondes, sanglantes. Ploc ! Quelque chose tomba sur le parquet : c'était le lobe de son oreille, avec la boucle de Lily encore dessus…

 _\- Mobilicorpus_ ! rugit-elle.

Le corps inanimé d'Avery traversa la pièce à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon pour venir s'écraser contre Goyle et Yaxley, qui le reçurent en plein torse et furent eux-mêmes plaqués contre les placards de rangement avec violence. Les vitres se brisèrent et ils reçurent une pile d'assiettes sur la tête.

 _\- Levicorpus_ ! lança-t-elle à Bellatrix qui se retrouva suspendue en l'air, la tête à l'envers.

Mais elle perdait du sang, beaucoup trop de sang. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se soigner, trois mages noirs se précipitaient encore sur elle.

 _\- Proteg_ … amorça-t-elle comme défense, avant d'attaquer, trop exposée : _Locomotor_ _Mortis_ !

Mais un seul fut touché, et projeté en arrière, révéla son identité : il s'agissait de Dolohov. Les deux autres se jetèrent directement sur Emmeline, ralentie par ses blessures, encore à genoux, et la rouèrent de coup. Elle se débattait farouchement, tentait de leur rendre la pareille, mais son bras la faisait souffrir, atrocement souffrir, elle ne sentait plus ses côtes, et son nez émit un craquement sinistre quand le poing du plus massif des deux s'abattit sur son visage.

\- Connards, éructa-telle la bouche en sang, flanquant un coup de coude dans ce qu'elle pouvait encore atteindre, ce qui ne fut pas d'un très grand effet.

Ils utilisaient la méthode moldue, eux qui se clamaient sorciers, parce qu'ils savaient que c'était bien aussi long, pénible et violent… Elle tâtonna de sa main valide à la recherche de sa baguette mais un genou fonça sur son poignet et l'écrasa sans ménagement.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches ? chuchota à son oreille son assaillant d'une voix perverse qui lui donna envie de vomir. Trop tard, lâcha-t-il.

Un bruit sec, suivi du ricanement de son compère, firent comprendre à Emmeline bien avant qu'il lui brandisse sous les yeux que le Mangemort venait de casser sa baguette.

 _Perdue, elle était perdue_ …

\- Détachez moi, bordel ! hurlait Bellatrix d'une voix perçante.

Les deux se regardèrent, hésitant presque l'espace d'un instant, mais l'un d'entre eux se leva finalement pour la libérer et Emmeline en profita pour rassembler ses dernières forces et tenter de se délivrer en frappant de sa main blessée celui qui lui retenait l'autre bras, celui qui avait brisé sa baguette. L'effort lui arracha un cri supplémentaire, tant il lui paraissait si inhumain, mais elle parvint malgré tout à pousser l'homme sur le côté et dégager son bras. Elle roula sur le côté, incapable de se lever, rampa jusque sous l'évier, mais Bellatrix était à nouveau là, et encore une fois la douleur la saisit, et semblait ne plus jamais vouloir la quitter. Remus, Hestia… pensa-t-elle confusément. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les prévenir.

Bellatrix et les Mangemorts encore d'aplomb paraissaient l'avoir très bien compris.

\- Où sont tous tes petits amis ? susurra la sorcière, dominant la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur. Pas le temps de se déplacer ? Dommage, j'aurais bien joué avec quelques sang-de-bourbes de plus…

La douleur lui tordait les entrailles, lui essorait le cerveau, incendiait tout son corps…

\- Il est temps d'en finir, Bella, fit le dernier à toujours être masqué, d'une voix grave.

Bellatrix leva le sortilège impardonnable, un peu frustrée comme toujours lorsqu'elle devait le faire.

\- Très bien Amycus, très bien. On l'embarque.

Emmeline savait très bien qu'ils allaient la faire _disparaître_ , ailleurs. Avery fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, celle qu'ils lançaient systématiquement après avoir commis un meurtre. Mais elle n'avait plus peur, se répéta-t-elle, plus maintenant. Désormais, ses pensées étaient vers Benji, Sirius, Dorcas, Marlene, James, Lily… Eux aussi, qui avaient affronté la mort, elle essayait de se les souvenir, de rappeler leurs visages à sa mémoire, pour faire disparaître ceux-là qui l'entouraient, immondes, et qui ne méritaient pas ses dernières attentions.

Elle allait mourir, mais elle n'avait plus peur.

Dans un tournoiement, Emmeline Vance se volatilisa avec le reste des Mangemorts. Le lendemain matin, Hestia Jones passa chez elle et compris aussitôt. La boucle d'oreille ensanglantée offrait le meilleur des témoignages.

Ils étaient revenus.


End file.
